A Divergent Cinderella Tale
by DMSJ1995
Summary: Two different people meet in one spot but never meet each other. They meet online. They never seen each other faces or hear each other voices. They only text, chat, or email. Two different groups. What if that all changes? See what happens in this fairy tale story. (I don't own Divergent. Rating: T-M COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

Two different people meet in one spot but never meet each other. They meet online. They never seen each other faces or hear each other voices. They only text, chat, or email. Two different groups. What if that all changes? See what happens in this fairy tale story.

I walked out my bathroom to see Chris sitting on my bed looking at my laptop. I never shut my laptop. It is still on. I quickly ran over to her.

"Come on Chris. Really?" I asked her taking my laptop.

"You left it on." She said looking upset I took it away.

"So. It doesn't give you the right to look at it." I told her.

"I am sorry. But you are still talking to that mystery guy." She said.

"Yeah. So. I like talking to him." I said.

"Okay. But you don't know what he looks like or anything." She said.

"Yeah I know. But I don't know. It doesn't really matter right now. I know he goes to this school." I told her.

"Okay. That is a start." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Come on. Let's head to breakfast." She said. Then we walked to breakfast. We meet up with our friends. We eat breakfast. When we got done with breakfast. We headed to school. I jumped onto the train with no problem. I did it.

"Yeah. She did it without hurting herself." Myra said.

"Just wait. She still has to jump off." Lauran said smirking.

"Just ignore her. You will do great. You have been in Dauntless for a while now." Chris said.

"Thanks guys." I said. Then we got close to the school and we started to jump off. I jumped and I landed on my okay. I didn't hurt anything. I got up and smiled. We walked into the school.

"I am not ready for today. Can the day be already over?" I said.

"I am with you on that." Will said.

"Yeah. I wonder what four and Max going to make us do today." Edward said.

"I don't know. I just hope we are not running the whole time." I said.

"With you on that." Will said point at me. I then heard my phone go off. I pulled it out it was DivergentPrince.

"And she is gone. See you later Tris." Chris said as I walked away from them.

 _Hey_ _Braveheart_

 _Hey DivergentPrince_

 _How are you?_

 _I am good. How are you this morning?_

 _Okay I guess_

 _What happened?_

 _Just leaders being dicks._

 _I am sorry._

 _It is not your fault. They just wanted me to help someone._

 _Oh. But it can't be that bad._

 _True. I might have some fun._

 _Any ways. I have a question from last night._

 _What is that?_

 _You told me I could try and guess what Faction you are in._

 _Yeah. You can try but you probably won't figure it out._

 _I think you are either…._


	2. Chapter 2

_I think you are either Dauntless, Erudite, or Abnegation._

 _That is a good guess. So which one do you think?_

 _I don't know yet._

The bell rang. I had to head to my class. It was going to be a long day _._

 _That was the bell. I don't want to go._

 _Me either. But has to end sometime._

 _All good must come to an end._

 _But more will come to a beginning._

 _Words of a beauty._

I smiled at my phone. I then walked to my class. I meet up with Lauren and Christine.

"So how was it?" Christine asked me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Talking to your mystery man." She said.

"Fine." I said.

"Don't look now. But you have a pair of eyes on you." Lauren said glancing over to my right.

"Four." Christine said.

"Why?" I asked them.

"Watching you." She said to me.

"See something you like." I yelled over to him.

"Of course." He said back to me.

"To bad. You can look but can't touch." I said walking away. I looked back and saw him smirking.

"You have a death wish." Christine said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"I know. You tell me that always." I told her.

"But it is true." She said.

The day went by fast. It is my free time before defense class. I was sitting outside. It was nice out. My friends came up to me. We were all sitting there and talking.

"So she told him that." Edward said to us. Christine told them what happened this morning between me and Four.

"Yeah." I said.

"I saw him smirking when you walked away." Lauren said.

The bell rang for defense class. I got up from where I was sitting. I looked at my friends.

"You know he is probably going to get back at you for this morning." Will said to me.

"I know." I said.

We walked into the room. There was different things around the room.

"Come to the middle of the room." Max yelled as walked in.

"What are they making us do today?" I whispered to Christine.

"I don't know. But better then running the whole time." She said to me.

"I am putting you guys into two different groups. One group with me and the other group with Four." Max said.

I really hope I am not in Four's group. But my luck will probably be with him.

Max listed people in his group. Christine got put into his group. Then he listed Four's group. Max said,

"Tris."

I looked over to Christine. She was hiding her laughter. Great, I am going to be a human target or something.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over to Christine. She was hiding her laughter. Great, I am going to be a human target or something.

"Okay. We will start with knife throwing." He told us.

Good for me. I am good at that. Let's just hope he doesn't make me stand in front of the target again.

I picked up knifes and went to a target and waited for Four to tell us to start.

"Can we start now?" Molly asked impatient.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Four said. Then we started.

We went throw all the things they had. The class was fun. Surprise Four didn't get back at me for this morning.

I was grabbing my things. I had my back turned. Someone whispered in my eye,

"Wait and see."

I jumped and turned to see Four standing there.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Whatever." I said. I walked out the door. I meet up with Christina and Myra.

"What took you so long?" Myra asked me.

"Talking with Four." I told her.

"About?" Christina asked me.

"What he said to me." I told them.

"What he say?" Myra asked curios.

"Wait and see." I told them.

"What does that mean?" Christina asked.

"I don't know. I don't care." I said walking.

*Four's POV*

I was cleaning up the defense room. I put everything away. I then picked up my phone. I texted Braveheart,

 _Hey Beautiful_

 _Hey you_

 _How is your day?_

 _It was good I guess. How was your day?_

 _Good now I am talking to you. Why you guess?_

 _Just one of Four being Four._

 _Yeah. Do you really hate that guy?_

 _No. I beadier. He is a great teacher and mysteries guy._

 _So you like him._

 _What are you saying?_

 _Do you like him as like him?_

 _As a crush…_

 _Yeah? Just wondering._

 _No. He is a good guy I guess, But I like someone else._

 _Really? Who is this someone._

 _You know who._

 _Yeah well. I know how you feel. I like this girl._

 _Really tell me about her._

 _Well she is smart, funny, caring, and so much more._

 _Yeah. You really think so._

 _I don't think. I know so._

 _You are so sweet._

 _Thanks. But you are sweeter._

 _I loved talking to you. But I got to go. Talk to you later._

 _Hold on…_

 _Yeah?_

 _I don't know where I stand with you. And I don't know what I mean to you. All I know is that every time I think of you, all I wanna do is be with you._

 _Wow. So sweet and beautiful. That put me in a great mood. Thanks for that. Talk you later._

 _Talk to you later beautiful._

I smiled at my phone. I really wish I know who you were Braveheart. Every time I talk to her I can't help but be in a better mood.

"Hey man. What's up?" Zeke asked me.

"Nothing. Just heading back to dauntless." I told him.

"You were talking to your mystery women. If she is a woman?" Zeke said to me.

"Really Zeke?" I asked him.

`"Well here are my theories. She…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well here are my theories. She is a dauntless girl and that it is one of your fangirls." Zeke told me.

"Really man? No joke." I told him.

"You really like this girl. Don't you?" He asked me.

I looked at my phone and then looked at Zeke smiling and said,

"I think I am falling for her. I don't even want to lose her."

"Wow man. I thought I never hear you say that. But if she makes you happy then what is keeping you from meeting?" Zeke asked me.

"My past. She has not knew about my past." I told him.

"That's okay man. You should tell her that in person. Not in a text." Zeke said to me.

"Yeah your right man. But I don't know when I will get to meet her." I told him. We were heading back to dauntless on the train. I was looking out of the compartment.

"That is where you come in. Any time. It is just up to you." Zeke said.

"I don't know man. What if she doesn't want to?" I asked.

"Four, you sound like a girl just there. Who won't want to meet you?" He told me.

"Many people." I told him.

"Really. Then it's your luck. I overheard some teachers talking about the school having a Halloween dance. There is your chance to meet her." Zeke told me.

"Yeah. I will ask her to meet me at the dance." I said. Then we jumped to the roof. We both landed and got up. I looked over to Zeke.

"You are the man Four. You got this." Zeke said giving me a pat on the back as he walked pass me. I stayed on the roof. I pulled out my phone to text Braveheart.

*Tris' POV*

I was sitting in my room with the girls. We were having a homework time. We do our homework together to make it more fun. Also for the help. It was Chris and Myra. Even if Lauren is two years older than us. She still does her homework with us too.

"So what did you get for question three?" Myra asked looked at her textbook.

"For what subject?" Chris asked her.

"Faction History." Myra told us.

"What was the question?" I asked her.

"Name at least two things Abnegation will eat?" She told us.

"Why not ask the Stiff?" Lauren said looking up from her notes.

"I put down plain food like wheat or grains." I told her.

"Thanks Tris." Myra said.

"Okay, break time." Chris said plopping backwards on her bed.

"Yes. I am getting a headache here." Lauren said. I looked over to Myra and she looked at me. We then closed our books and relaxed.

"Then what should we talk about?" Myra asked.

"Tris who is the guy you been texting and emailing?" Chris asked me.

"What guy?" Myra asked coming over to me.

"Really Chris? Well this guy I meet online." I said. I then told them everything.

"So wait. You don't know his name or what he looks like or faction he is in?" Lauren asked me.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said.

"Wow. Girl that is wrong. How don't you know he is not a creep?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like he is not. He is sweet and caring." I told her. Right when I told her that my phone buzzed. I looked at it and smiled.

"It is him. DivergentPrince." Chris said looking at me.

"So that is his username. Clever. Not." Lauren said.

I looked at the girls and rolled my eyes. I then open the text to read,


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at the girls and rolled my eyes. I then open the text to read,

 _Hey Beautiful._

 _Hey you. What's up?_

"Is that him?" Myra asked me.

"Yes." I told him looked back to my phone.

 _Nothing much. Just got back to my faction. What about you?_

 _Studying. But we are taking a break right now._

 _Oh fun. What are you studying?_

 _My worse subject ever. Faction Histroy :-p_

 _It can't be that bad._

 _Yes it is. Oh yeah that is best and favor subject._

 _That is right. I am good at it._

"You really like this guy don't you?" Lauren asked me.

"Yes, I do. I don't know. It's just I feel special amd happy." I told them.

"But you don't even know who the guy is. What if it's not a guy?" Lauren asked me.

"I don't know." I told them.

 _So rumor has it there is going to be a Halloween dance._

 _Really?_

 _Yeah._

We heard a knock at the door. I looked at the girls. I then yelled,

"Enter."

Then Max walked in. He looked at me. What does he want?

"What do you want Max?" Christina asked him.

"The headmistress what to see Tris. Now in her office." Max told us.

"Okay." I said getting up. Then Christina, Myra, and Lauren got up too.

"She only wants Stiff." Max said.

"If she goes. We go." Christina said. Then we walked past him and headed to headmistress office.

 _So what are you up to?_

 _Heading to see the headmistress. So I will talk to you later._

 _Okay. Hope you didn't do anything._

 _Don't worry. I didn't. Talk to you later._

 _Talk to you later._

We jumped onto the train. I then leaned against the wall.

"So what does she want to see you?" Lauren asked me.

"I don't know." I told her.

"What did you do?" Myra asked me.

"Nothing. I promise." I told them.

"You mean nothing you know of." They said to me. We then got close to the school and jumped off. We walked into the school and then went to headmistress office. We knocked.

"Enter." We heard. I opened the door.

"You wanted to see me headmistress." I said.

"Yes I did Tris. I see you brought your friends." Headmistress said.

"Yeah. I hope that is okay?" I asked her.

"That is fine." She told me.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why did you call for me?" I asked her.

"I want…."


	6. Chapter 6

"I want you to be in charge of the Halloween dance. You can make a comity of your fellow students. I would like at least five students from different factions." Ms. Mathews told me.

I looked at her token back. She didn't give me a chance to tell her if I am up for it or not. She was letting me what she wants in this dance and everything.

"Ms. Mathews, let me get this right. You want me to be in charge of the Halloween dance comity." I told her.

"Yes. Will you do it?" She asked me.

I looked aback at my friends who shrugged at me. I know if I do this. They will be there to help me. So I then said,

"Sure. Why not."

"Good. Here is the information you will need. I will check on everything later." She told me.

"Okay." I told her.

"You can go now. I am going to make announcement tomorrow telling everyone after school there will be the first meeting in the library for whoever wants to help." She told us.

"Okay." I said heading out with my friends.

"You know we will help you." Myra told me.

"Thanks guys." I told her.

We went back to Dauntless talking about ideas. We went back to my room to finish our homework. We finished our homework. We were now just relaxing. I didn't know where my phone was. I looked around. Then Lauren wave it at me.

I tackle her for my phone. Then she throw it to Chris. Then Lauran held me down. I watched Chris do something on my phone.

*Four's POV*

I was working on some homework when I heard my phone off. I picked it up and saw it was a text from BeBrave. I opened it to read,

 _Hey Handsome I really want to know who you are. What is your name and what faction are you in?_

 _What? I thought you didn't care._

 _Well I changed my mind. So can you tell me._

I looked at my phone. This is not her. I know it. Now I am going to play along with whoever this is. So I texted the person back.

 _Then let's do what we always do when we want to know something. You go first._

*Chris's POV*

I looked at Tris, Lauran and Myra. I was confuse about what the text means.

"What does he mean by this?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Tris asked under Lauren.

I then showed her the text. She looked at me weird.

"So you don't know what he is talking about. Do you?" I asked her.

Tris didn't answer my question. But her face expression told me everything. I then texted him back.

*Four's POV*

I then got a text back from the person.

 _I am sorry I forget what you are talking about. Can you please remind me?_

 _Sure. We take a picture of what we are questioning about._

 _Then how is that possible if I don't know what you look like._

 _Oh you know. We have done it a million of time._

 _Oh okay. I am so stupid. I remember now._

 _No you don't_

 _Yes I do._

 _No you don't because you are not BeBrave._

 _Yes I am. If you were then quote my favorite go to quotes._

 _Well there is so many. It will have to be….._


	7. Chapter 7

_Well there is so many. It will have to be, 'keep your head up high'_

I just shock my head and laughed. That was too good. This person really thinks that they can trick me. To funny. I then texted back,

 _Nope. If you don't mind. Can you give the phone to the true BeBrave? Thanks._

*Tris' POV*

"He wants to talk to you." Chris said handing me my phone back. I took it. But still had Lauren sitting on me.

"Can you get off of me?" I asked looking up to Lauran.

"Yeah I guess." She said getting up. I then sat up and texted DivergentPrince.

 _Hey sorry for that. I didn't know she had my phone until the damage was done. When I tried to get it back. My other friend sat on me._

 _It's cool. I now know that is you._

 _How?_

 _Because I know. Also when your friend texted me. She called me handsome._

 _Really?_

 _Yeah._

 _I haven't looked at them yet. Whatever she said. I am really sorry._

 _Hey it's cool._

 _Okay._

I plotted down on my bed. The girls just laughed at me.

"Did you get anything from it?" Myra asked Chris.

"No. I still know nothing." Chris told them. I looked up and shocked my head.

"Of course he won't." I said to them.

 _So what do you want to talk about now?_

I don't know what to talk about now. We talked about a lot but I don't know. I never am good at it. He has been the one to ask the questions. I just texted him back.

 _Uhmmm….. I don't know. What do you want to talk about?_

 _What's new?_

 _I am helping planning the Halloween dance or ball. Whatever you call it._

 _Fun. Then this will be good._

 _Yeah. Trust me it will._

 _Good. Hey. I will talk to you later. I got some homework to finish._

 _Okay. Talk to you later._

I laid there smiling to myself. The girls were laughing at me.

"What?"


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing. It's just that you are so happy when you talk to him. But you don't know who he is." Myra said to me.

"So." I said.

*Four's POV*

I put down my phone and smiled. I can't believe her friends try to trick me. I finished my homework and I then went to meet up with Zeke to work out.

"Hey Four." Zeke said to me.

"Hey man." I said coming up to him.

"You seem happy today." Zeke said to me.

"Yeah. So. What if I am?" I said to him.

"Were you talking to BeBrave again?" Zeke asked me.

Hey the think. Zeke is my closest friend here at Dauntless. He knows almost everything about me. He was my first friend went I first came here. So of course he knows about her.

"Yeah. Her friends took her phone and tried to trick me." I told him.

"Wow. Did they get anything from you?" He asked me. But he should know better.

"Of course not. I caught on to quick." I told him.

"Nice. Just wondering. What do you know about her?" Zeke asked me.

"She is Dauntless. But she is also Divergent." I told him.

"That shouldn't be hard to find her then." Zeke said to me.

We worked out for a while. I then we went our own ways. I went back to my room. I don't really hang out in the Pit with everyone.

It was the next day. I was hanging around the school. I really have nothing else to do. I pulled out my phone and texted BeBrave.

 _Hey you what's up?_

 _Hey. Nothing much. Heading to the library for the committee of the dance/ball._

 _Fun fun fun._

 _Yeah. Are you coming to help out?_

 _Sorry no. That is not my thing._

 _Oh really._

 _Yeah. Sorry. I hope you get enough people to help._

 _I hope so too. The headmistress wants about five people from each factors._

 _Wow that's hard to do. Mostly if they are Candors._

 _Sadly, yeah. I hope I don't get any really debate candors._

 _Yeah. If you do. Just show them who is boss._

 _I will. Have to go. Talk to you later._

 _Okay. Good Luck_

 _Thanks._

I walked past the library to see if I can see anyone I know. I saw a few people I know. But it looks like a great turn out.

"Four, what are you doing here? Are you here to help?" I heard behind me. I turned around to see…

*Tris's POV*

It is the next day after school. I was in the library with Myra, Lauran, and Chris. We were waiting for people to come join the dance committee.

People were showing up. We had a good group. We got want the headmistress wanted. At least five students from each factors. I then went out to the see if they are anyone else.

I then saw a someone I couldn't believe looking into the library. I didn't expect him to come.

I walked up behind him and asked,


	9. Chapter 9

I walked up behind him and asked,

"Four, what are you doing here? Are you here to help?"

He turned around and looked down at me. He was taller than me.

"Just was passing by." He told me.

"Oh okay. Were you going to join?" I asked him.

"No. Not really my thing." He told me.

"Okay. I better get going." I told him.

"Yeah. See you around." He said walking away.

I walked into the library to get this dance committee meeting started.

It is after the meeting and I think it went pretty well. We agreed on a costume ball. Also we will have a king and queen. Our lovely teachers will pick.

I jump onto the train and pulled out my phone. I then texted the one person I wanted to talk to.

 _Hey again._

 _Yo. What's going on?_

 _Nothing really. Heading back to dauntless._

 _Cool. How did the meeting go?_

 _It went pretty good. We got a lot done in this one meeting._

 _That's good. Then the dance/ball will be great._

 _Yeah. We are calling it a ball._

 _Okay. That sounds cool._

 _Yeah. It is a costume ball._

 _Nice. People come as someone else and masks and everything._

 _Yup. No offence. I love Halloween. It is amazing._

 _I bet. I do too. You get to be someone else for one day._

 _Yeah. But I also like the candy._

 _How so you are a sweets type of girl?_

 _I may have a sweet tooth._

 _Sweet._

 _Yeah._

 _Hey. I am a little busy right now. So I will talk to later._

 _Okay. Talk to you later._

I put my phone away and realize I was going to have to jump soon. When the train go close enough I jumped.


	10. Chapter 10

I put my phone away and realize I was going to have to jump soon. When the train go close enough I jumped.

It has been a while since that day. We have been getting ready for the Halloween ball. Everyone is excited. There is this building on campus we don't use any more. So we are holding the ball there. It is prefect for it.

I have been talking to DivergentPrince. We still talk every day. It is nice. But I really want to know who he is.

So the ball is near. I am so excited. So the week before the ball we get to go into town to buy our costumes. So my friends and I decided to go.

I meet up with them at the front of Dauntless. They were buses or if you drove you can drive. Lucky for us some of our friends can drive. So the girls went in one car and the guys went into the other.

"So Myra, are you and Edward going to do a couple costumes?" Chris asked Myra.

"Yeah. But we are thinking Grease. But we were going to surprise each other on what Grease cast members we were going as." Myra told us.

"So cute." Chris said.

"Yeah. So what about you Chris? Are you and Will going as a couple costumes?" Myra asked.

"Yes. I am kind of making him. But it will be super cute. I already told him I got it. He is just going to help the guys. I gave me the money for his costume." Chris said.

"Only you Chris. Only you." I said.

"Of course." She said smiling.

"What about you Tris?" Lauran asked me.

"What about me?" I asked her.

"What are you going as?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I said to her.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us." The girls said.

When we got to the store. We went our separate ways. Lauran, Chris, and Myra got done in a heartbeat. I looked around all I like was a mask. So I bought it.

"I can't believe that whole store. All you bought was a mask." Chris said as we went back to the school.

"That is all I like. I will figure something out." I told her.

I hoped I will figure something out.

When we were heading back I heard my phone buzz. I opened it to see a text from DivergentPrince.

 _Hey I was wondering something._

 _Yeah what's up?_

 _Remember you said you wanted to…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Remember you said you wanted to meet me._

 _Yeah?_

 _Meet me under the disco ball at the ball_

I froze looking at my phone. Did he really text me that?

"What's is it Tris?" Chris asked me.

I showed them what he texted me. They looked at my phone and then to me.

"What are you waiting for? Text him back." Lauran said to.

I then replied to him,

 _Sure._

 _Can't wait_

 _Me either_

I then put my phone away and smiled huge. I am finally getting to meet him. I am now nerves too. What if he does like what he sees? What if it is just a joke?

*Four's POV*

I put my phone away and smiled to myself. Looks like I need a costume. I walked up to Zeke.

"Hey man." He said to me.

"Hey. Did you go out to get a costume yet?" I asked him.

"No. Why? I thought you told me you were not going. It sounds stupid." Zeke said to me.

"Change of plans. I am going. I am meeting with BeBrave." I told him.

"Then we must go." He said. There was still time to go out and buy costumes. So Zeke and I went into town to get our costumes.

*Tris's POV*

It has been a few days. I have super busy. I have been busy getting the ball together. I was running late to training with Four. I quickly ran into the training room. I got into the room and looked around. He was not around.

Did he really forget? Or did he leave? He won't leave. He would wait and lecture me on being late and how that affects me. He never forgets. He always the one coming to get me when I forget. Did he finally give up? I really hope not. I just been busy with the ball.

I looked around and I saw no one. I don't know what to do. I looked around to make sure he was not hiding and try a surprise attack me. After I was sure he was not there I started to walk away. But I didn't get far. I then ended up on the floor and I was looking at the ceiling. I then saw…..


	12. Chapter 12

I looked around and I saw no one. I don't know what to do. I looked around to make sure he was not hiding and try a surprise attack me. After I was sure he was not there I started to walk away. But I didn't get far. I then ended up on the floor and I was looking at the ceiling. I then saw Four.

"You're late." He said standing in front of me.

"I know. And I am sorry." I said still laying on the ground.

He put his hand out to help me up. I looked at him consured. Was he going to flip me or something if I take his hand? He could tell I was hesitating. He then looked at me and said,

"Just take my hand. Nothing will happen. I promise."

I looked at him and then his hand. I then took his hand. He helped me up.

"I am sorry for being late. I lost track of time. I was at the house that we were using for the ball." I told him.

"Okay. But you are going to work harder to make up the time we missed." He told me.

I was a little scared. What was he going to make me do? I then asked,

"What are you going to make me do?"

"First thing is. Run laps until I say stop." He told me.

I huffed at that. But I had to do it. I then started to run back and forwards.

It feels like I have been running for hours. Then she told me to stop. I looked over to him. He was just smirking at me. I didn't like that smirk. What does he have up his sleeve now? I then saw he had stuff set up for me to train.

When I get done with training I was sower. I walked back to my room. When I got there I put my bag down and fell right onto my bed.

"So, I am taking that he didn't appreciate you being late." Chris said looking at me.

I lifted my head and said,

"Nope. He made me work harder to make up the time I missed."

"Wow. Surprise you could walk to our room." She said to me.

"I am use it. Is that sad?" I said now sitting up.

"Yes that is." She said to me.

We then both laughed. I got up and went to take a shower. When I got done. I got dressed in something more comfortable. I then worked on my homework.

I was working on my homework when my phone started to ring. I started to look for it. I then found it under a pill of papers. I looked at it to see it was…..


	13. Chapter 13

I was working on my homework when my phone started to ring. I started to look for it. I then found it under a pill of papers. I looked at it to see it was my mother. I answered it.

"Hi mom." I said to her.

"Hello Breatrice. "My mom said to me on the other side.

"How is things go?" I asked her.

"Everything is going good. How is school going sweetheart?" She asked me.

"Everything is going good. I am super excited for the ball we are going to have." I told her.

"That sounds amazing." She told me.

"Yeah. I am in charge of it. We are making it a costume ball. So everyone comes in costumes. Also we will have a king and queen that our teachers will pick by best costumes." I told her.

"That's sound amazing sweetheart. Sounds like you will have fun." She told me.

"Thanks mom. I can't wait. But don't worry I still am doing good in classes." I told her. I didn't want her to think I didn't do my classes.

"That's good to hear." She told me.

"Actually mom. I should get back doing my homework." I told her. Even though I didn't really want to get back to it. But I have too.

"Okay honey. You have fun. Love you." She told me.

"I will. Love you too." I said. Then we said our good-byes and I went back doing my homework.

It has been a few days since I talked to my mom on the phone. I was now at the house that we were going to use for the ball. I was there to help set a few things up. We been working on it so we can get it done.

"Here you go girl." Chris said handing me a drink.

"Thanks." I said taking the water bottle.

"Everything is looking great. This is going to be on great ball." She told me looking around.

"I know right. I so can't wait." I told her.

"Are you nerves?" She asked me.

"A little bit." I told her.

"What are you nerves about? He will like you." She told me.

"Thanks girl. But what if this is all a joke from someone?" I asked her.

"If it a joke for someone then Edward, Will, Austin, Lauran, Uriah and I will kick who ever ass. Do you understand?" She said to me.

"Yeah. What about Myra, Marlene, and Shauna?" I asked her.

"Someone has to stay with you while the rest of us are kicking ass." She said. I couldn't help but laugh.

I am so happy to have friends like them. I am mostly happy to have Chris as my best friend. I know she will always be there for me. She always has my back. So I know if anything happens she will be there.


	14. Chapter 14

I am so happy to have friends like them. I am mostly happy to have Chris as my best friend. I know she will always be there for me. She always has my back. So I know if anything happens she will be there.

After we got done with today's work we all headed out. It is coming so close. I headed back to Dauntless. It is coming so close. I will get to meet him very soon. I am so scared. I don't want him not like what he sees. I don't want it to be a joke. Mostly I don't want to be stud up.

*Four's POV*

I have my costume. It is something I won't normally wear. But I think for this situation it would fit. I am nervous to meet her. But it is about time I meet her. It is getting close. About few more days. I have timing who it would be.

"Hey Four." I heard. I looked over to see Zeke coming over to me.

"Yo man." I said.

"So are you ready for this weekend?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I told them.

"Nervous?" He asked me.

"No." I told him.

He gave me a look like really. He knows me better than that. He knows I am nervous. He then said,

"Sure you are not. Do you have a clue who it might be?"

"I have no clue. Like I told you. All I know is that she is in Dauntless and she is Divergent." I told him. When I talk about her I can't help but smile. She really knows how to put me in a good mood when I am not in the mood.

"Well in a few days' bro you will find out." He told me.

"Yeah." I said smiling knowing I get to see her.

"She will probably know who you are. Your costume doesn't really hide your identity." Zeke told me.

"I know. But I kind of wanted that." I told him.

"Okay man." He told me.

I can't stop thinking about her. I been trying to picture what she looks like. But this weekend I will find out. I will finally meet her. I am nervous and excited. I hope she is not disappointed on it is me.


	15. Chapter 15

I can't stop thinking about her. I been trying to picture what she looks like. But this weekend I will find out. I will finally meet her. I am nervous and excited. I hope she is not disappointed on it is me.

*Tris' POV*

It is the last day of putting things together for the ball. We were putting the last touches so we don't have to do anything tomorrow. We were got done. I looked around and smiled. Everything looks good. We did a great job.

I was the last one to leave. I ran and jumped onto train heading to Dauntless. I was going to meet up with the girls. We were going to hang out and help each other for tomorrow. We were going to have a girls' weekend.

I got back to my room. The girls were all there. They were hang up and put their costumes up. I then just remember I still have got a costume. I was busy getting the ball all ready.

"Wow. I am screwed." I said.

"What's wrong girl?" Myra asked me.

"I didn't get the rest of costume. I only have a mask." I told them.

"Oh my gosh. Okay we will figure something out." Chris said to me.

We went throw our clothes to see if we can put something together. But nothing. We then sat down in the Pit. I can't believe this is happening to me.

"There is something here. We just need to keep looking." Myra said.

"Yeah. You are going to meet him. We are not giving up." Chris said to me.

"So where do we look next then?" I asked them. I was really losing hope of finding a costume in time.

"What about we go asking around?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah. Who will be smart enough to have more than one costume to give up?" Chris said.

"It was just an idea." She said.

"Guys. Thanks for trying to help but maybe this is fate just telling me it is just not my time to meet him. I just won't go." I told them.

"No. You wanted to meet this guy forever. Now you got a chance. You are not giving up." Lauran said.

"Lauran is right. We will figure out something. We are not giving up. We will find something and we are meet your prince charming." Marlene told me.

"Thanks girls." I said.

We sat there in the Pit trying to think of what to do. I can tell they are not giving up until I have a costume.

"What's wrong girls?" Someone asked us. We all looked up to see…..


	16. Chapter 16

"What's wrong girls?" Someone asked us. We all looked up to see Tori.

"Hey Tori. Oh you know. Don't have a costume." I told her.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah. She need a costume to go to the ball to meet her mystery man." Chris told her.

"A mystery man?" She asked me.

"Yeah. She has been talking to his guy for a while now. She doesn't know who he is. She finally gets the chance to meet him. So we are trying to help her." Myra told Tori.

Tori looks at me and asked,

"Is this true Tris?"

"Yeah." I said blushing a little bit.

"What do you have so far for her costume?" Tori asked us.

I then pulled out my white lacy mask. I handed it to her. She looked it over and smiled to us. We looked at each other. I don't get why she is smiling. But the rest of the girls smiled at her too.

"Follow me ladies. I think I can help you." She said walking away.

I looked at the girls. Chris shrugged and got up following her. We all followed her back to her apartment. She opened the door. We all walked into her place. I never really been in her place. It is really nice.

"Tori, you really have a nice place." I told her.

"Thanks Tris." She said putting my mask down.

"Tori, what are we doing here?" Myra asked her.

"What you ladies need is in here?" She told us.

"You got a costume that can help Tris?" Chris asked.

"Not a costume but an outfit that can be used as a costume to help." She said.

"It will work with her mask as well?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. It will fit perfectly." She said looked back to us.

"Thanks Tori. You are a big help." I told her.

"Well everyone deserves to find love. Mostly if they make you that happy." She said to me. I haven't stop smiling since they brought them up.

We watched her go to her clothes and bring a box out. She sat down on her bed. She patted the spot next to her. I sat next to her. She handed me the box.

I looked at her and opened it to see….


	17. Chapter 17

I looked at her and opened it to see beautiful wedding dress. I looked at her and smiled asking,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It need some fresh air." She said jokely.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get it?" I asked her.

"I had it if I ever wanted to tempt that again." She told us.

"We didn't know you were married." Chris said.

"I wasn't. I got cold feet and left him at the altar." She told us.

"Did he ever forgive for it?" Myra asked.

"Yeah. He is not married to some lovely women. Also very happy. I am happy for them. He deserves it. It just wasn't our time. It was my time." She told us.

"Thank-you." I said to her.

"You are welcome. Now go get man." She told us.

"I will." I told her.

We went back to Chris and my room. I was carrying the box smiling. I was now the happiness girl in the world. This is fate way to tell me this is my time. I am finally getting the chance to meet him. We walked into my room. I put the box on my desk and I put my mask on top.

"Tomorrow is your day Tris. You got this." Chris said.

We all got comfy and we fell asleep. The last thing I remember was thinking about him. I fell asleep thinking about him.

"Guys wake up." Chris yelled to wake us up.

"Chris, it's the weekend. Let's us sleep in. We don't have to get ready until later." I heard Lauran say.

"I am with Lauren. Four gave me the day off of training. So I want to sleep." I said told her.

"Come on. We have to get breakfast and get things set up." Chris said now trying to pull me out of bed.

I then felt another pair of hands helping her. I looked up to see Myra and Shauna trying to help her get me out of my bed. The rest of the girls were just watching them. I grabbed my bed head board and I was not going without a fight.

"Come on Tris. You are the only one still in bed." Chris said.

"No. Let me sleep." I told her.

Then my hand lost my grip and I was now on the floor and they were laughing and cheering. I then got up and huffed.

"We win." Chris said to me.

We headed to breakfast in our night clothes. No one really don't care because it is the weekend. So we don't have to be in regular clothes in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

We headed to breakfast in our night clothes. No one really don't care because it is the weekend. So we don't have to be in regular clothes in the morning.

We went back to Chris and my room. We have to started getting ready soon because we have a lot of people getting ready. But we didn't get ready right away. We just sat there joking off.

Then Chris saw what time it was and yelled,

"We need to start getting ready. Or we will never get done."

"Relax Chris we got this." I said.

Then we started to get ready.

*Four's POV*

I just relaxed in my room all morning. Today is the day. I am finally going to meet her. I am so nervous. Now my thoughts were running. I was thinking what would she think of me. Is she going to be surprise it is me? Or she is going to be happy? Will I know who she is?

I was getting ready. I was almost done when I heard the door. I open it to see Zeke standing there in his costume. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Dude you look so stupid." I told him.

"I do not. Ladies like their pirates." He told me.

"Sure." I said to him.

"You ready to go man." Zeke asked me.

"Almost. Just give me a minute." I told him. I then went and finished. Then Zeke and I went to the ball.

*Tris' POV*

We were getting ready. Chris helped me with my make-up. I then my outfit on. I looked into the mirror. Myra then said,

"You look like a princess Tris."

"Thanks Myra." I said.

"So we all promised to keep her identity. No one will know that is Tris." Chris said.

"Yes." They all said.

"Time to put the mask on and go meet your prince." I heard one of the girls said. I nodded in agreement.

I then put my mask on. We then headed to the ball. Now my nerves were high rocket.


	19. Chapter 19

I then put my mask on. We then headed to the ball. Now my nerves were high rocket. We were in front of the place. I just froze in my steps. All the girls walked past me not noticing I froze in my place. Then they turned around. They looked at me.

"Girl come on." Chris said to me.

"Are you okay?" Myra asked me.

I looked up to the place that I was going to finally meet is right in front of me and I was frozen. The girls then walked over where I was frozen.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked me.

"I am scared." I confessing to the girls.

"What are you scared of?" Chris asked me.

"What if I am not what he expects? What if this is all a joke?" I said to them.

"Girl listen to me. Like I said earlier if this a joke we will kick whoever asses. If he can't take you for who you are then we will still be kicking someone's ass. You are amazing person. This guy would be lucky to have you in his life." Chris told me.

"Thanks girls. Let's do this." I said.

Then we walked into the place. All the girls went first. The guys were waiting for them down at the end of the stairs. Then there was a bright light hitting me. It was a spot light. I then walked down the stairs. I overheard people talking about me.

"Who's that?"

"Love her dress. But hate her." I heard Molly say when I walked past her.

Then Lauren came over to me and walked me away from everyone and to the dance floor. She took me to under the disco ball. She then said,

"We will not be far. All the girls will be spread around this area keeping an eye on you. You got this."

"Thanks Lauren." I said.

"Always." She said.

I stood there for a couple minutes. People were dancing around me. I looked around to see if anyone was coming near me. But no one. I then heard someone say,

"You know you are standing right under the disco ball at this time."

I then turned around to see Peter. Are you kidding me? It can't be him.

"Peter, are you DivergentPrince?" I asked him.

"I am not Divergent but I can be your prince." He told me. He was not getting closer to me. I backed up.

"I think I need to get a drink." I told him.

"Something to drink. Be right back." He said.

He then left. I stood there. I was shaking my head. I then said,

"This can't be right."

"BeBrave?"


	20. Chapter 20

"BeBrave?" I heard behind me. I then turned around to see Four. Four is DivergentPrince. I was in shock.

"Four! You are DivergentPrince?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I was afraid you won't show up." He said looking at me.

"This was a mistake." I said walking away.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around and said,

"Please don't leave. This is not a mistake."

"You don't know who I am." I said to him.

"I know who you are. You are BeBrave. Of course I know you. Who are?" He asked me.

"I can't. Your Four. The number one guy. The main man in dauntless." I said to him.

Just then Peter walked back up to us. He had two drinks in his hands. Like I trust him with those drinks. I don't know what he put in them.

"Four, with my girl." Peter said looking at us.

"Peter." Four said to him.

"What is this outrage?" Peter asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. What else did you put in those drinks?" Four said looking at the drinks in Peter's hands. Then Peter turn and walked away from us. Four then looked at me and said,

"I know my costume doesn't hide my identity. But will you assist me to a walk outside?"

"If you want to be crowned Halloween king. You might want to stay inside." I suggested to him.

"I don't care." He said offering me his arm. I took it. Then we headed outside.

We were walking a garden thing. We were walking in silence for a bit. Then he asked me,

"Will you tell me who you are?" I shocked my head. "Then can we play twenty questions?"

"How about ten?" I suggested to him.

"Fine. I will take whatever I get." He said to me.

I snickered. I then looked at him to see what he was going to ask.

*Four's POV*

"Would you rather have a big mac or rice cake?" I asked her.

"Big mac. What kind of question is that?" She asked him.

"I like a girl with an appetite." I told her.

We were walking and I was asking her a couple more questions. Then we came up to this beautiful gazebo with white flowers climbing all over it.

"If I ask you to dance would that count as one of my questions?" I asked her.

"But there is no music." She said.

"So." I said taking her hand and started to dance with her.

Just then we heard music playing. We looked over to see four people playing some music for us. We looked at each other and laughed. I then looked into her beautiful grey eyes. I then said,

"I would know those eyes from anywhere. How don't I know who you are?"

*Tris' POV*

"Maybe you were looking but not seeing." I told him. I looked at him. He looks so handsome and real. This moment is real. In my head I was waiting for it to be a dream but it wasn't. I was here dancing with Four.

"You still have one question left." I told him.

He then turned and picked a white rose off one of the vines. He turned and gave it to me. He then asked,

"Would you want to see me again?"

"Yes. Would you like to ever see me again Four?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said.

He then lends forward and was just about to take my mask off when I heard the chimes of the clock and I know it was close to midnight. I then turn and looked at him. I can't. Not right now.

"I have to go." I said running off. I ran back into the building where the party was at.

*Four's POV*

I ran after her. I was not going to let her go. She ran back into the building. Right when I got in I heard,

"The winners of the Halloween ball king and queen is Prince Charming and Cinderella." Ms. Mattews said.

"Man that is you." Zeke said pushing me to the stage with others behind me. I was looking around for my Cinderella. She was running away.

"Looks like Cinderella is running away." Ms. Mattews said. I then saw her running up the stairs. I got off the stage and ran after her. When I got to the stairs she was gone but she dropped something. I picked it up. This is how I am going to find her.


	21. Chapter 21

"Looks like Cinderella is running away." Ms. Mattews said. I then saw her running up the stairs. I got off the stage and ran after her. When I got to the stairs she was gone but she dropped something. I picked it up. This is how I am going to find her.

*Tris' POV*

I ran out of the building. I ran all the way back to my room in dauntless. I then got changed and hide my costume away. After a while I heard people returning from the ball. Then my door of my room flow open and the girls ran into it.

"Tris, there you are. We have been looking for you." Chris said coming up and hugging me.

"I am fine." I told them.

"Why did you run?" Lauran asked when she shut the door behind her.

"I don't know. He was just about to take my mask off and then I chickened out. So I ran." I told them.

"Oh it's okay Tris. Everyone gets cold feet. You are fine." Myra said to me giving me a hug.

*Four's POV*

After the ball I walked back too dauntless. My whole walk back too dauntless I had my Cinderella on my mind. Who was she? Why did she run? I will find her. I will never forget those eyes.

"Hey man." Zeke said coming up to me.

"Hey." I said.

"You okay man?" Zeke asked me.

"I don't man. I meet her tonight." I told him.

"Dude that is amazing. Who is she?" Zeke asked happy for me.

"I don't know. She had a mask on. When I was about to take it off she ran. She was the Cinderella on the run." I told him.

"Wow man. How are you going to find her?" He asked me.

I then pulled out the object she dropped and I showed it to him. I then said,

"This is how I am going to find her."

I closed my hand around it and squeezed it. I will find her. She will not get away from me again. On Monday I will begin the search.


	22. Chapter 22

I closed my hand around it and squeezed it. I will find her. She will not get away from me again. On Monday I will begin the search.

*Tris' POV*

It was Monday. After the ball I just stayed low. I wake up to my alarm. I then know I had to face him. Our morning run. I got ready for my morning run. I walked out of the bathroom to see Chris sitting on her bed looking at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tell him it was you?" She asked me.

"No. I am not going to tell him. He probably forgot all about me by now. I am just going on my normal morning run with him." I told him.

"Okay. But Tris are you sure he has forgotten by now." Chris said to me.

"I have to go. I am going to be late." I told her. I then headed out the door and into the Pit. I was waiting for Four. He then came up me.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

Then we went on our run. We ran in quiet. Neither of us said anything. We then took a break for water. Also to check the time. I looked at him. He was last in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked.

I know I took him out of his thoughts. What was he thinking? Was he thinking about the ball and Cinderella?

"Lost in thought Four. Usually you are the one yelling at me to get my head out of the clouds." I told him.

"Yeah well I have a lot on my mind. I think we should turn in early. I need to take care of a few things. If that is alright with you?" He asked me.

"Yeah that will be fine." I told him.

Then we ran back too Dauntless. We ran back in silence again. He must be lost in thought again. When we got back too Dauntless. We both went our separate ways. Still neither of us saying a thing.


	23. Chapter 23

Then we ran back too Dauntless. We ran back in silence again. He must be lost in thought again. When we got back too Dauntless. We both went our separate ways. Still neither of us saying a thing.

*Four's POV*

I walked into my room. I was going to meet Zeke before school to talk about how I am going to find her. I meet up with Zeke in the Pit. When he saw me he waved me over to him.

"Hey man." He said when I came up to him.

"Hey. Thanks for helping me." I told him.

"Always. I want to meet the girl that turned our scary Four into a teddy bear." He told me. I just gave a glare.

"Come on." I said walking like I was on a mission. Here the thing is I was on a mission. Nothing was going to stop me from finding her.

*Tris' POV*

We ran and caught the train. I then lend against the door and looked out at my scenery. It is calming. Then I saw the school in view. I am so not ready for this.

"Do you really think he will not do anything?" Lauren asked me.

"Yes. He problably forgot about me already." I told them.

Then we walked into the school. It was like a normal. I looked at them all and smirked like I won.

*Four's POV*

Zeke and I got to school. When we walked in we headed right to the front office where they do all the morning announcements and any announcements.

"So you ready for this man?" Zeke asked me.

"Yes." I said to him.

"Okay. Let me do all the talking man." He told me. Then we walked into the room.

"Aren't you boys post to me in class right now?" We got asked by the older women then.

Then Zeke pointed at me. I just shocked my head. I then said,

"I need help Ms. Smith. They was a girl I meet at the dance and I really need to find her." I told her.

"What or you die?" She asked me.

"Yes. I really think I will." I told her.

She looked at me and then to Zeke. She shocked her head.

*Tris' POV*

We were in homeroom. I was sitting by Chris and the others. We were talking. I saw Peter, Drew, and Tank walk into homeroom.

"What Tris still to much of a stiff to join us at the dance?" Tank said to me as she walked pass.

"Just ignore her." Chris said to me.

Just then the speaker went off for announcements. Then we heard Ms. Smith come on,

"Listen everyone we have important message."

It went quiet. We then heard,


	24. Chapter 24

It went quiet. We then heard,

"Yo. Yo everyone. This is Zeke on the mic. So there was a Cinderella that left my bubby. Now that was naughty. Now I am passing the mic off to my buddy Four."

Oh me. I am in trouble. He can't find out it was me. He will not believe it. Why is he trying to find me? I thought he would forgot me. We then heard Four say,

"That was Zeke everyone. So there was this girl I meet at the ball the other night. You dropped something on your way out. If you were the girl, then tell me what you dropped. Thanks. Hope I see you again Cinderella."

Then it went quiet and there was a beep telling us it was done. I looked over to the girls. He was looking for me. He was the one who has it. The bell rang for our first class. I got up and left without saying a word.

We then walked past where girls were lined to talk to Four. Four and Zeke were at the front of the line. I looked at the girls who stopped beside me.

"Oh my gosh. He was not joking." Lauren said looking at me.

"Girl, you need to tell him it was you before someone started a riot." Chris said to me.

"If he found out it was me. He would not believe it." I told them.

I then walked away from them. I don't know what I am going to do.

*Four's POV*

It has been a couple days since I made that announcement. I still haven't meet her. Every girl I meet saying they were Cinderella was not. I know when I meet her. I will never forget those eyes.

I had to go meet up with Tris for training. I was running late. I was running late because of the line of fake Cinderella. I walked into the training room. Tris was already stretching when I got there.

"You are late." She said when she saw me.

I looked right into eyes. I then said,

"Sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

*Tris' POV*

He looked right into my eyes. Is he going to tell that I was a Cinderella? But instead he said,

"Sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

He promises. Why was he late? It must have to do with trying to find Cinderella. But what he doesn't know that his Cinderella is right in front of him.


	25. Chapter 25

He promises. Why was he late? It must have to do with trying to find Cinderella. But what he doesn't know that his Cinderella is right in front of him.

We trained for a few hours and then took a break. I walked over to my bag and got my water bottle out. Four walked over to me and lend against the wall.

"You okay Four? You seem out of it." I asked him.

"I have been out of it. It's just this Cinderella. She is always on my mind. I can't even find her. All these girls who say they are her but not. I just don't know." He told me.

"So what are you trying to say. You are giving up on looking for her?" I asked looking at him. I was trying to find the answer.

He then looked over to me and said,

"Never. I know she is here somewhere. Fate has brought us together once. Fate will help me find her." He told me.

"Wow. You have so much hope. That is good. I really do hope you can find her." I told him.

"Thanks Tris." He said giving me a smile.

"No problem. So are we done or do you want to keep training?" I asked him.

"We can be done. We did a lot for today." He said.

"Okay. I will see you around then." I said picking my bag up.

"Yeah. See you around." He said.

I was walking back to my room when I got stopped by Tank. I had to look up at her. She was taller than me.

"Yes Tank? How may I help you?" I asked her.

"I know who you are. You can fool him. But can't fool me." Tanks said to me.

"What are you talking about? Of course you know who I am. Everyone does. I am Tris and you are Tank." I said trying to make her feel a little bit stupid.

"No. I know it was you that night. You can't hide it from me. It took me a while to figure it out. But when I overheard you and your loser friends talking about it. It all clicked." She said to me.

"What all clicked? What are you going on about?" I asked trying to acted like I don't know what she was talking about.

"I know that you are….."


	26. Chapter 26

"I know that you are Cinderella." She told me.

I tried my best to keep a straight face and not give it away. But don't know if I could fool her. I just said,

"What me Cinderella? I wasn't even there. So if you don't mind Tank. I have places to be."

"If you tell him. You will regret it." She yelled to me when I was walking away.

I turned the corner. I first made sure she wasn't following me. When I know I was good. I ran all the way back to my room. I ran into my room to see the girls all there.

"Tris, what is wrong? It looks like you just ran the 4k with water." Myra asked me.

"We…. Have… a…. problem." I said in between breaths. I was trying to catch my breath.

Chris brought a chair over to me. I sat down in it. Lauren handed me some water to drink.

"Okay honey. First catch your breath and then tell us what's up. What problem do we have?" Shauna asked me.

"Tank knows." Is all I could say.

"What? How?" Marlena asked shocked.

"All she told me was she put the pieces together and she overheard us talking." I told them. I then took a drink from the water. This can't be happening.

"Okay. She is no problem. We can handle her." Lauren said.

"She told me if I tell him. I will regret it." I told them.

"What does she mean about that?" Chris asked me.

"I have no idea. But I think she means it." I told them.

"Don't worry we will figure it out." Myra told me.

*Four's POV*

I was walking to my room when I got stopped by Tank. I looked at her and asked her,

"What is it Tank?"

"Is that how you talk to your Cinderella?" She asked me with a small smirk.

"What did you just say?" I asked her. She can't be her.

"I said is that how you talk to your Cinderella." She told me.

"If you are my Cinderella. What did you drop?" I asked her. Only my real Cinderella knows the truth.

She looked at me. She then said,


	27. Chapter 27

She looked at me. She then said,

"A necklet."

"What is on the necklet?" I asked her. She doesn't know that. That was a lucky guess on the necklets part.

"What?" She asked me confused.

"What is on the necklets?" I asked her again. She doesn't know. So she is not the one.

"A charm." She told me.

"What type of charm?" I asked her.

"There are so many. I can think of just one of them." She said looking like she was thinking.

I just walked past her. She then grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her. I then said,

"You are not her. You can stop your lies now."

"I never said what charm is on there." She told me.

"You don't need too. You already gave it away that you are not her." I said taking my arm back.

I then walked back to my room. When I got there I went to my computer. I opened up my email account. I went to do something I should have done in the beginning.

*Tris' POV*

I was still in my room with my girls. We were trying to figure out what we are going to do about Tank. I was sitting on my bed. Everyone else was all around the room.

"Anyone have a clue on what we are going to do?" I asked them for about the tenth hundred time. That was the main question I was asking them.

"Like we said just ten minutes ago. We are still thinking." Lauren said. I know I was annoying her with the question.

"Okay. Everyone is getting annoyed right now. I know we will figure this out. But what about we go get something to eat?" Marlena suggested to us.

"Yeah. It is about dinner time and we need a break from thinking." Myra said.

We all agreed to go to dinner and get something to eat. Right when I was about to leave the room I heard my laptop beep. It was telling me I got an email. I walked over to it and looked at.

"Tris, you alright?" Shauna asked walking back into the room with the rest of the girls.

I looked up to them and said,

"I don't know. I got an email."

Chris walked over to me and sat down. She asked me,

"From who?"

I looked at my recent email and saw it was from…


	28. Chapter 28

I looked at my recent email and saw it was from Four. It was from him. I looked at the girls.

"What does it say?" Chris asked. The girls all came around my laptop. I then read,

 _Dear My Mystery Cinderella,_

 _I am going to be honest. I don't know why I am writing you this. I know you probably won't write back. But I need to send this to you._

 _But I want to say this to you. I don't regret going and meeting you. I know you saw the flyers and heard the message. But I haven't found you yet. Why haven't I found you?_

 _All these girls come up to me saying they are you. But I know that is not true. I would know when I look into those eyes. I would never forget those eyes._

 _I am just wondering. Why did you run from me? Why hide from me? Was it me? Was it something I did?_

 _I just want to know what is going on. I am lost and confused. But one thing I know is that I am not giving up looking for you. I will find you some day._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Four (DivergentPrince)_

I looked at the email. The girls all looked at me. We were all stunned. We then heard,

"You girls coming to dinner?"

We looked up to the door to see Will, Edward, Austin, and Uriah.

"Yeah. Be right there." I told them.

I looked at the girls and quickly shut my laptop. Then we all headed to dinner.

I was walking behind them all. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. I then felt an arm linked with my arm. I looked over to see Shauna.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I am just confused and scared." I told her.

"I bet. What do you think of the email he sent you?" She asked me.

I looked over to her and said,

"I thought he was sweet to send it. But why is he not just leaving this alone. I am not the girl he wants."

"Tris don't be a fool. You are better. You are the girl he needs." She told me.

I smiled at her. I then said,

"I just don't know what to do."

"I bet. But are you going to email him back?" She asked me.

I don't know if I am. I really haven't thought about it. I was token off by it.

"Truly I don't know." I said.

We then got to the room for dinner. Shauna went and sat by Zeke. I went to Chris and saw the only spot open was next to…


	29. Chapter 29

We then got to the room for dinner. Shauna went and sat by Zeke. I went to Chris and saw the only spot open was next to Four.

I looked over to Chris and she looked at me. She then asked,

"Should we?"

"I guess." I said.

She knows that I didn't want to but that was the only seats open near our friends. She sat next to Will and I sat next to Four.

All the girls looked over to me. I didn't say a word. I just started to eat.

The whole time I sat there I didn't say a word. Just then I heard my name be called,

"Tris."

I looked over to where it came from. I looked right at Four.

"Yes." I said to him. I am wondering what does he want. I know he doesn't know it is me.

"Do you want to come to my room to study for faction history?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure." I said.

Right I have that faction history test coming up. I am most forgot. Four is my tutor for faction history and defenses.

"Okay. I might be a little late. Max wants to talk to me. But just let yourself in with your key." He told me.

"Sure." I said.

He then got up and left the table. I let out a huge breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I then got up and left without saying a word to anyone. I need some alone time to think before going to study with Four.

I just walked to halls of dauntless. They lead everywhere and nowhere. I then took one to the chasm. I heard the water rushing and hitting the bottom. I sat down and let my legs dangle there. I just stared off into space letting my thoughts take me away.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there. I then heard footsteps. A bunch of them. Dinner must have been over. I got up and headed towards my room to my faction history stuff.

"Hey where were you?" Chris asked me right when I entered the room.

"At the chasm." I told her getting my things together.

"Are you really going to study with him alone?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I need the help. I am not letting Cinderella thing fail me. I will be fine. He hasn't figure anything out yet." I told her.

"What the email?" She asked me.

"What about it?" I asked her.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked me.

"Nothing. If I don't answer he will get the hint and maybe leave it all alone." I told her.

"What if that just makes him more determined to find you?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I better get going." I said.

I then left her standing there. Right now I don't know. I just headed to Four's room.


	30. Chapter 30

I then left her standing there. Right now I don't know. I just headed to Four's room.

I got to his room. I used the key he gave me a while back and I enter to a dark room. He must be still out talking to Max. I turned the lights on and entered the room. I shut the door and got comfortable in the room.

I was sitting on the bed studying when I heard the door opened. I looked up to see Four coming in the door. I then went right back to work.

"Hey." He said taking off his jacket.

"Hey." I said to him.

"So how long have you been studying?" He asked me.

"Just for a few hours. I was just about to take a break." I told him truthfully.

"Okay." He said to me.

"So what did Max want?" I asked him.

"Just to talk about classes. That is all." He told me.

I could tell his head was not there and he was out of it. I wanted to ask but at the same time I have a feeling what was on this mind. What he had on his mind for a good while now? Cinderella.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked me.

"What is wrong? You seem like you have a lot on your mind." I said to him.

"Sorry. It just my head is somewhere else." He told me.

"Cinderella?" I asked him. I know the truth. It was because of her. Or because of me.

"Yeah." He told me.

I looked at him. He was looking at his phone. He was probably checking to see if I have emailed him back or not. But I was not thinking of doing it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him trying my best to be my nosey self.

"Just checking my emails. I am stupid. Of course nothing would happen." He said. He looked really upset. Am I hurting him. Or am I saving myself?

"You okay? You look upset." I said to him.

"It's just that I emailed her and I thought for one second that she would email me back. But I was stupid for thinking that. I must have done something." He said looking at something in his hand.

I looked at him and then walked over to him. He was holding a neckless. That was my neckless. It was my angel neckless. That was where it went. I have been looking for it everywhere. I must have dropped it when I ran out. How did I not think there?


	31. Chapter 31

I looked at him and then walked over to him. He was holding a neckless. That was my neckless. It was my angel neckless. That was where it went. I have been looking for it everywhere. I must have dropped it when I ran out. How did I not think there?

"What is that in your hand?" I asked.

"Just the one thing that will help me find her." He told me putting it away.

"Yeah. Did she drop it or something?" I asked.

"Yeah. She dropped it on the way out. When she was running away." He told me.

I felt kind of bad. We then went back to studying. We were studying for a bit. Then I packed my things and headed back to my room. I was just about to walk out until Four stopped me.

"Hey. Thanks for everything." He said to me.

"No problem." I said.

I then left and headed to my room. I had a lot to think about. I just then stopped at the chasm. The chasm was a calming place to me. I don't get why. But maybe that is the dauntless in me. I sat there for a bit until I heard my phone buzz. I looked at it to see it was Marlene. I answered,

"Hey Marlene. What's up?"

"Where you at?" She asked.

"The chasm. Why?" I asked scared for a bit.

"You have a letter here for you. Chris wants to open it. But we are not allowing her." Marlene said on the other line.

"Okay. I will be right there. Where you girls at?" I asked.

"Your room." She told me.

"Fine. Be right there." I said to her.

We then hanged up. I got up and quickly headed back to my room. When I enter the room. I see Marlene, Shauna, Myra, Lynn, Lauren, and Chris was all there.

"Where is it?" I asked them.

Marlene then handed me an envelope. I ripped it opened to see who it was from. Right now that is all that matters. I will read it next. I unfolded the paper and looked right at the bottom to see the letter was from Tank.

"It's from Tank." I told them.

"What does she want?" Shauna asked me.

I then started to read the letter.


	32. Chapter 32

I then started to read the letter. It read,

 _Tell me what you dropped. Or you will regret it._

"What is she talking about?" Lynn asked me.

"Looks like I dropped my neckless." I told them.

"The one you always wear?" Myra asked me.

"With the angel on it?" Shauna asked too.

I moved my hair out of the way to show there was no chain on my neck and said,

"The exact one."

"Are you going to tell her?" Chris asked me.

"No. Instead I am going to do something else. I just hope I don't regret it." I told them.

*Four's POV*

I was sitting in my room relaxing. Tris left a while ago. I was looking at the neckless with the angel that dangles from the silver chain.

Just then I hear a beep from my phone. It was telling me that I got a notification. I grabbed it and looked at it to see it was an email. It's probably an email from Max or the Headmistress.

I picked up my phone and went to look at the email. The email was not from Max or the Headmistress. But it was from the one person I didn't think was going to talk to me again.

It was from BeBrave. She actually wrote me back. I then opened the email to read,

 _Dear Four (DivergentPrince),_

 _I am happy you were honest with me. That is all you could do. To be honest I wasn't going to write back. But something changed. So here you go._

 _I don't regret anything that night. Yes, I have seen the flyers and heard the message. I am sorry. But I don't think you will._

 _I know I have seen all the girls and heard all the talk. The reason you haven't found me is because I have been hiding._

 _I know you will never forget my eyes. But that will not help you find me. I know all those girls are fake._

 _But Four, please give up. Move on from this. All you are doing is letting yourself down. I ran because I was scared of you finding out the truth. It was not you. You need to give up._

 _Sincerely,_

 _BeBrave (Cinderella)_

I looked the email over a couple time. She wants me to give up. But here the thing. I will never give up. I will find her.


	33. Chapter 33

I looked the email over a couple time. She wants me to give up. But here the thing. I will never give up. I will find her.

*Tris's POV*

It has been a while since I sent that email. I don't think he going to stop though.

"You know he won't stop." Lauren said to me.

"Yeah. I know. But it was a shot to try." I said to her.

We walked into defense class. There was a list on the board with our names. I then saw my name by Tanks name.

"Are you kidding us?" Chris asked looking at the board.

"This is going to be interesting." Will said.

"No. This is going to be bad." Myra said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Look who Tris has." Chris said.

They all looked at the board. Then Austin said,

"Maybe you can win this one."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Why would they do that to me? They know I will get killed. I am not that good.

"First up." Max looked at the board. Four was standing there with him. "Tris and Molly."

Of course they would make us go first. Why me?

Tank and I went up to the mat. Then we got into our position to fight. Then we started.

"You better have not said anything to him." Tank said to me.

"It is none of your business if I did anything." I said. I am not going to lie to her any more. She knows the truth. I can't hide that from her.

She throws the first punch. I dodged it. I then hit her in the side with my arm.

"What did you do?" She asked me.

"None of your business." I said.

"What did you do? You did something to ruin my plan." Tank said to me.

"If you truly want to know what I did. I did what need to be done." I told her.

No one else heard us talking. They were all trying to figure out what we were saying. But could tell.

"What does that mean? Did you tell him it was you?" She asked.

"No. I did something better. I told him to give up looking." I told her truthfully. I know I was going to get it for that.

Then she got really angry. I saw blood red in her eyes. Then she started to fight harder and rougher. I couldn't block all her hits.

Then her last hit took me down. The last thing I saw was a foot coming at the side of my head. Also heard,

"I warned you. This was the last warning."


	34. Chapter 34

"I warned you. This was the last warning."

*Lauren's POV*

We watched Tris and Tank fight. They were also talking about something. I think it was about the Cinderella thing.

Then the fight was getting more rough and hard. Tank was hitting Tris hard. She could block all of them. Then Tank throw a hit that made Tris hit the ground. She was done. It was over. Max was just about to call the end.

Tank then said something her and used her foot to put her out knock her out. Tris just laid there. We all ran up her. Max moved Tank out of the way.

"Why did you do that?" Max asked her mad.

Tank just shrugged and didn't say anything. Four was hovering over Tris. He was making sure she was okay to move.

"Will, go get the nurse." Four barked at Will. Then Will ran out of the room and to the nurse office.

"She is alright? Right?" Chris asked.

"She should be fine. Just have a headache when she wakes up." Four answered still looking at Tris.

The nurse then came in to the room. She had something to help move Tris with her. Then she checked her over. She gave the okay to move her. Four picked her up bridal style and put her down on the thing the nurse brought.

"Class dismissed. Molly you are with me." Max barked. Everyone ran the changing rooms to get their times and text everyone about what just happened.

Her friends didn't care about that. All we cared about was if she was okay. We got changed quickly and headed to the nurse office. I grabbed her things for her.

We got to the nurse's office. Tris was now laying on a bed. She looked like she was sleeping. I felt so bad. Why did Tank do that? She knows the rules.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Out cold. Tank really did a number on her." Will said.

"Poor Tris. I hope she wakes up soon. What did the nurse say?" Chris asked all worried.

"Dauntless doctor wants to look at her. Then we will know more." Austin said sitting beside Tris.

"When will the doctor get here then?" Myra asked.

"Soon. Just a few minutes." Austin answered.

He looked scared. We all are. Tank really hurt her. But why?

The doctor came to look at her. We all had to leave and wait outside while the doctor checked her over.

We wait for a bit. The wait felt like it was forever. Maybe that was my nerves talking but I was worried about her. What if this was Tanks or else threat?


	35. Chapter 35

We wait for a bit. The wait felt like it was forever. Maybe that was my nerves talking but I was worried about her. What if this was Tanks or else threat?

The doctor then came out and looked at us asking,

"Who is family here?"

"That will be me. I am her brother." Austin said.

No one said anything against it. Celeb is not here yet. We need answers.

"She is all right. Just bruises." The doctor said.

"Do you know when she will wake up?" Austin asked worried.

"She will wake up when she wants to. She is not in a coma. She should haven't a concussion. She is just asleep. It is all up her." The doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Austin asked.

"Yes. Just letting you know we are moving her too Dauntless to be monitored by me and the nurses there." The doctor said.

"Okay. Thank-you." Austin said.

The doctor then walked away. Right when we were about to head in Celeb showed up.

"Is Tris all right?" He asked.

"You guys go in. I will explain everything to him." I said.

I then told Celeb everything. He then went into the room. We all hanged out there until they moved her.

*Austin's POV*

They moved Tris Too Dauntless. School was now over. I want to know what was going on. Tris tries to stay away from Tank. So what would she do to make Tank hurt her like that?


	36. Chapter 36

They moved Tris Too Dauntless. School was now over. I want to know what was going on. Tris tries to stay away from Tank. So what would she do to make Tank hurt her like that?

I walked up to Lauren and asked,

"What is going on?"

"What do you?" She asked confused.

"Lauren, what is going on with Tris? Why did Tank do that?" I asked her.

"I don't know why Tank did that. But what is going on with Tris. I can't tell. I promised her." She told me.

"Is it anything bad? Is she in any trouble?" I asked her. I was now curious. I want to make she is all right and not in any trouble.

"She fine. No trouble. Us girls got her and no we will not tell you." Lauren said.

She then walked away from me.

*Chris's POV*

Us girls were all meeting up in my room. All the girls meet in my room. We were going to figure out what happened.

"Okay Tank lost it." Shauna said coming in.

"Of course she did. It's her." Marlena said.

Everyone got in and I shut the door. Then turned to the girls and asked,

"What just happened today?"

"Tank beat the shit out of Tris for no reason." Myra said.

"Maybe there is a reason but we don't know it." Lauren said.

"Yeah. They were talking when they were fighting." Lynn told us.

"She's right. But not could hear what they were saying." Myra said.

"I think it was about Cinderella." I said.

"You think?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. She emailed Four back. But she told him to leave this all alone. To just forget it." I told them.

"We all know he is not going to drop this. He will find her. Now Tank beat her up for it." Shauna said.

"Yeah. I know. She must want Four to think she is Cinderella. She doesn't know what Tris dropped." I said to them.

We talked for a bit and then went to see Tris. The doctor told us to talk to her. She could hear us. She is just asleep.

"Hey Tris." I said sitting down in the chair by her.

"So Tris, Tank got suspended for what she did to you. She won't say the reason. So they suspended her." Shauna told her.

It has been couple weeks. We have been visiting her every day. She was never alone.

"Hey Tris. Your parents were here. I bet you know that." I said.

I looked her. I missed her. It was not the same in the room. Even she slept in Four's room. Knowing she is here hurts me.

"Tris, please wake up. You need to wake up for us. I know your scared but we all are here for you." I said.

I sat there bit longer until I had to go. When I was leaving I saw Four.


	37. Chapter 37

I sat there bit longer until I had to go. When I was leaving I saw Four.

What was he doing here? I didn't know he came and visited her. Oh my gosh. Just wait until I tell the others. Most the girls. They are going to lose it.

*Four's POV*

I went to see Tris. I have been doing that here and there when I can. I walked into her room. Chris was just leaving. I let her leave before I enter.

I then I went and sat in the chair near her bed. I looked at her and said,

"Hey Tris. So I took care of the teachers for you. You don't have to worry about that." I told her.

"Our morning runs are not the same. I am still doing it. I know you won't want me to stop." I told her.

I looked at her. She looks like she is sleeping.

"Why did Molly do that to you? She won't give the headmistress a reason. Her parents couldn't even get it out of her. She knows the rules. The fight is over when the other opponent falls. It is over. Not when the person is out." I said to her.

It made no sense. If only any could hear what they were talking about. Then we could figure it out. Tank won't even say anything about that. But she will be back. But that was the last time she will fight with Tris.

"Oh Tris, what are we going to do with you? You know she will be back. She was just suspended." I told her.

I moved a piece of hair out of face. I then took her hand and held it.

"Tris, I know you can hear us all. We miss you. I miss you. I miss talking to you. It's not the same. Mostly now. You were the only one truthfully with me about this Cinderella thing. I need you." I said.

I don't know what else to say. I know she knows I am here. But I don't know what else to do. I feel horrible that this happened to her. When will she wake up? We don't know.

I let go of her hand and got up to leave. But I was stopped. I felt something touch my hand. I looked over to see…


	38. Chapter 38

I let go of her hand and got up to leave. But I was stopped. I felt something touch my hand. I looked over to see Tris strewing wake.

"Tris." I said.

Just then I saw those grey eyes open again. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Four." She said in a sleepy whisper.

"Doctor, she is a wake." I yelled out of her room. I then went back over to Tris.

*Tris's POV*

I was laying there in a vague state when I heard a rough familiar voice say,

"Tris, I know you can hear us all. We miss you. I miss talking to you. It's not the same. Mostly now. You were the only one truthfully with me about this Cinderella thing. I need you."

That was Four. I then started to fight the vague state I was in. I then opened my eyes to see Four.

"Four." I said in a sleepy whisper.

"Doctor, she is a wake." He yelled out of her room. He then went back over to me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it right now. Just relax. You fine." He told me.

Just then an older woman came into the room with a gentleman. That must a nurse and doctor.

"Well, hello there Ms. Prior." The gentleman said.

"Hey." I said tiredly.

I have been in the Dauntless hospital for a couple of days now since I woke up. I am doing better now.

"Hey girly." Chris said coming into my room with Myra and Lauren.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked them.

"Nothing really. Just thought we come and see you." Lauren told me.

Chris was looking at the chair in the corner. I turned my head to see what she was looking at.

"Tris, are those guys' clothes?" Chris asked pointing to the small pill of clothes on the chair.

Those are Four's clothes. He has been staying here with me at night. I am surprise that Lauran didn't know about it.

"Yeah. The clothes are Fours." I said.

"Why is my brother's clothes here?" Lauren asked.

"He has been staying here with me at night." I told them truthfully.

"Really? Have you talked to him about you know what?" Chris asked consured.

I didn't say nothing to them. I haven't told him anything about Cinderella. He hasn't even brought that topic up yet. I then said,

"No. We haven't talked about that."

"When are you?" Chris asked me.

"I ended up here because of it. I don't know if I want to." I told them truthfully.

I don't know what will happen. I know she is gone for now. But she will be back. What will happen if she gets her hands on me?


	39. Chapter 39

I don't know what will happen. I know she is gone for now. But she will be back. What will happen if she gets her hands on me?

It has been while since I was out of the hospital. It was crazy. But I was lucky to have amazing friends to help me. Mostly with the stuff I need to caught up on in school. Four has been the biggest support ever. He has been there for me since the fight.

I thought it all over I know I need to try to tell him. But I won't lie. I am scared. Rumors going around saying Tank may come back soon. But don't listen to them because they are just rumors. Not really facts behind them. So, when she does come back. I hope I am ready.

I was sitting in my room just listening to my iPod. I was lost in the music. I had all my work caught up. I was trying to figure out what I was going to say to Four. So, I grabbed my notepad and started to write.

 _Four,_

 _I know you want to know who your mystery Cinderella is. But there is a lot to say. I have been hiding. When we first meet online I thought it was something special. Then I got to know you for you. I told you things I didn't tell my best friends. You became something special._

 _I didn't know who you were. You didn't know who I was. Then we agreed to meet up finally. I was scared and nerves. I know you didn't care what I looked like. You like me for me. But I was scared still because of it._

 _When I found out it was you. I was token off guard. I didn't except you to be him. Then when it came to me telling you who I was. I got scared. So, I chickened out. But you have the right to know who I am. You have tried everything and still haven't found me. So here you go… I am your Cinderella. Me Tris._

 _Hope everything comes to the light for you. Hope you understand why I didn't come out right away. Please forgive me for keeping this from you this long. Mostly when you talked to me about her always. I was right there._

 _Tris_

I looked at the letter I just wrote. I folded it up and hide it away in one of my books. I will not do it that way. He deserves better. I just don't know how I am going to do it. I will figure it out.

*Peter's POV*

I just got off the phone with Tank. She just told me the biggest surprise of the life time. I know who Four's mystery Cinderella is. I can't believe it is her. But I will help Tank with this. It is time for our friend Four to find out who she is. We have a plan. Let's help our good friend out and tell him.


	40. Chapter 40

I just got off the phone with Tank. She just told me the biggest surprise of the life time. I know who Four's mystery Cinderella is. I can't believe it is her. But I will help Tank with this. It is time for our friend Four to find out who she is. We have a plan. Let's help our good friend out and tell him.

*Four's POV*

I was sitting on my bed doing some work. But I wasn't really thinking about that. I was mainly thinking about Tris. Also, my Cinderella. I know there is something special between me and Tris. I just don't know what. I have feelings for her. I just don't want to hurt her.

I have a strong connection with my Cinderella. I just need to find out who she is. I just don't want to give up just yet. I know that means nothing can happen between me and Tris. But that can wait. I hope I am making the right choose.

Just then a piece of paper flow into my room. I got up and opened my door to see who slide the paper under my door. I can't see anyone. I picked it up and shut my door. I unfolded it to read,

 _I know who your mystery Cinderella is. If you want to know. She will meet you in the Pit in a half an hour._

I looked over the note over to see who send it to me. Who sent this to me? But they wanted to help me. I am not going to complain. I then went to the Pit. I was not alone. Everyone from Dauntless was there. What is going on? I walked over to Zeke.

"What's going on?" I asked Zeke.

"Don't know man. Everyone from Dauntless got a text saying come to the Pit for a surprise." Zeke told me.

"I got no text. I a note slide under my door telling me if I want to meet my mystery Cinderella to meet her in the Pit." I told him truthfully.

"Okay, what in the hell is going on? Maybe she was the one who is setting this all up. She wants to do a big reveal." Zeke said.

"No. Doesn't sound like her." I told him.

Now I wonder what the hell is going on? Am I going to meet my Cinderella or not?

*Tris' POV*

I laid there in my bed. Just then I felt something or someone plopped down onto my bed. I looked up to see Chris was sitting there. She was staring at me. I looked at her back. I then asked,

"What?"

"You coming?" She asked me.

"To where?" I asked her confused.

"To the Pit. Everyone is going to the Pit for a surprise from the school." She told me.

She then didn't give me time to get up. She grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the room. I feel like she about to rip my arm out of my arm socket. We then got to the Pit. Everyone was there. What was going on?

"Do you guys know what is going on?" Lauran asked us.

"No." I told her. But I had this gut feeling it was not going to be good.

I was looking around. I was trying to find one person. One currant person. I was looking for Four. I then spotted him across the room. I need to talk to soon. Before anything bad happens. Just then the lights in the Pit went out. What the hell was going on. When they got back on we saw Peter in front of us all.


	41. Chapter 41

I was looking around. I was trying to find one person. One currant person. I was looking for Four. I then spotted him across the room. I need to talk to soon. Before anything bad happens. Just then the lights in the Pit went out. What the hell was going on. When they got back on we saw Peter in front of us all.

"Hello, my fellow Dauntless members. So, I bet you all are wondering what you are doing here." Peter said.

Everyone was yelling at him. No one really likes Peter. He was one of the most hated people here in Divergent High. Everyone was leaving. If we all know if was him. No one would have showed up. Peter then yelled,

"What no one wants to know the truth our lovely mystery Cinderella?"

Everyone turned and looked at him. I was now scared. What does he know about that? Has he talked to Tank? Four then spoke up for everyone but mainly for himself. He then asked,

"What do you know about that?"

"A lot. More than you know. Don't you want to know about your mystery Cinderella Four?" Peter told Four.

"Oh, come on Four. Whatever comes out of this fools' mouth is probably a lie. He probably knows nothing." Zeke said to him.

But no one moved. Mostly Four. He was planted where he was standing. He then looked at Peter with a straight face and said,

"If one lie comes out of your mouth. You will regret it."

"Trust me Four. All that comes out of my mouth will be truth. It will be worth your time." Peter said with an evil smirk on his face.

That was what I was afraid of. He was going to get my secret. He was going to tell everyone who I am. I really didn't want him to find out this away. I looked over to Chris, Myra, and Lauren scared.

"Go." Lauran whispered to me. I nodded in reply. I then started to weave throw the crowd away from everything. But I wasn't quick enough before I heard the words I didn't want to hear.

*Four's POV*

"What are you doing? Why are you listening to him?" Zeke asked me.

"I need to know. Maybe he has something that can help us." I said.

"Okay. But if he is lying. I am so rub it in your face. Just letting you know." Zeke told me. I just ignored him after that. He is my best friend. My brother. But he can be so annoying sometimes. I am happy he is still here to support me. No matter what.

I stood there waiting to see what Peter had to say. But from the corner of my eye. I saw Tris leaving. What was up with that? I thought she wanted to know who my mystery Cinderella was. Mostly when she was the help I got mostly. Except for Zeke's help.

"Four, your mystery Cinderella is our only stiff, Tris."


	42. Chapter 42

"Four, your mystery Cinderella is our only stiff, Tris."

I stood there for a moment. Everything was hitting me now. The truth was finally out. Tris is my Cinderella. Then why didn't she tell me? She was the one person except for Zeke who helped me. I looked at Peter and said,

"You lie. She would have told me."

"Ask her girls? They can tell you everything." He told me. Zeke and I looked over to them.

"Is it true?" I asked them.

They all looked at each other. Then Lauren said,

"Four let us explain. Tris didn't want you to find out this way."

Everyone was still watching us. I looked around. I know they probably know the answers for it all. But truly I want to hear it all from Tris. I then yelled,

"Nothing to see here. Go back doing what you were doing."

Then everyone ran away and texting people about what just happened. One good thing about being me is the repetition I have. People listen to me. All that was left was our friends. I know Tris was not in Dauntless anymore. But where would she go. There is not a lot of places to hide.

"I am listening. But I want to hear all this out of her mouth." I told them truthfully.

"I know brother. But Four, you must understand. Tris was never wanting to hurt you. She really fell for you. She was just scared." Lauren told me truthfully.

"Then why did she come and told me? I told her everything about my mystery Cinderella. She didn't say a word."

"Four, really? Put yourself in her shoes." Chris said to me.

*Lauren's POV*

The truth finally came out because of Peter. But we all know that Tank that the master mind behind it all. I just feel bad for Tris. She must be crushed. This was not the way it was posted to go. I always feel bad for my brother, Four. He was never posted to find out this way.

"Come on guys. Tris needs us. Let's go find her." Myra suggested to us. We left the guys standing there.

"We should split up. Tris can be in many places." Shauna said.

"Okay. We split up in groups. What about Chris checks Candor. Myra checks Amity. Marlene checks Erudite. Lynn checks around Dauntless. Shaunna checks Abnegation. I will go check around the school. " I suggested. We all agreed.

Before we could leave we were stopped by the guys. We looked at them. Then Austin said,

"We want to help."

"Okay. Zeke will go with Chris to Candor. Uriah will go with Myra to Amity. Will will go to Erudite with Marlene. Austin will go with Shauna to Abnegation. Edward will come with me to the school. Four, you will stay here with Lynn check around the school." I told them.

"What?" He asked me. More like complaining to me.

"You should stay here Four. You can help asking around and everything here. We don't need Tris to run away because she thinks you are mad at her." Chris said.

"We will bring her back here so you two can talk." I told him.

"Fine." He told us. He probably knows he wasn't going to win that fight. So, he just gave in. Smart move.

*Tris's POV*

I ran away from Dauntless. I wasn't sure where I was going. I just wanted away from there. I just jumped on the train to take me away. Peter just ruined everything for me. I know Four would be mad at me. I can't face him right now. So, I just left. I ran.


	43. Chapter 43

I ran away from Dauntless. I wasn't sure where I was going. I just wanted away from there. I just jumped on the train to take me away. Peter just ruined everything for me. I know Four would be mad at me. I can't face him right now. So, I just left. I ran.

*Four's POV*

I stayed at Dauntless to look around here. But I know she was not here. So, we are wasting our time here at Dauntless. I don't think anyone would know where she went. She probably jumped on the train and rode it until she can't anymore.

"You know she is not here." I stated to Lynn.

"I know. But still maybe someone saw her somewhere." She told me.

"Sure." I said sarcastic.

"Really Four. You know we are mainly doing this to see if Tris alright. You will come second." She told me honesty.

"I know. But Lynn, you know I just want answers for all this. I really don't want to hurt her." I told her truthfully.

"I know. But Four, you might not like the answers. Just remember she was scared and everything." She told me.

*Tris' POV*

I looked around I then decided to get off here. The end was near. I was somewhere between Amity and the gate. I just wanted to get from there. I know the girls are probably worried about me. I then pulled out my phone and text them,

 _I am fine. But just need time to think. I will see you girls later._

I leaned against a tree and close my eyes. I just need a breather from everything that just happened.

*Lauren's POV*

Edward and I were walking the school grounds. I haven't seen or heard anything about Tris yet. But she must be somewhere. I know we will find her. Just then my phone buzzed. I then saw it was a text from Tris. I opened it and read,

 _I am fine. But just need time to think. I will see you girls later._

I looked over to Edward and showed him the text. He then asked,

"What is next?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should give her the space she needs. Let's head back to Dauntless and regroup." I told him.

"Yeah. Let's do it. She will come back when she is ready." He told me. We then headed back to Dauntless. I know she will come back when she is ready.

*Four's POV*

Everyone came back after they received the text. Now we just wait. I am not leaving this until I get to talk to her. Even if I must go hunt her down myself. We are waiting the girls room. We all agreed that if we do not hear or see by sundown then we are going to look for her again.


	44. Chapter 44

Everyone came back after they received the text. Now we just wait. I am not leaving this until I get to talk to her. Even if I must go hunt her down myself. We are waiting the girls room. We all agreed that if we do not hear or see by sundown then we are going to look for her again.

I haven't got to talk to Tris yet. But at less I know she is safe and alright. I know she needs some time right now. But I would like my answers. She has been avoiding me. You know what I have been letting her. I did try to email her once. But that didn't happen. I got only a little bit.

 _Dear..._

I got that far and then deleted it because I didn't know what to say. I do miss hanging out and having her around. She used to be always in my room. But now she stays away.

*Tris's POV*

I have been avoiding him. I don't know what to say to him. I know he wants answers but I don't know if he is mad at me. I have trying to figure out everything. I then grabbed my notebook and opened it to a clean page. I began to write.

 _Dear Four,_

 _I know I have been avoiding you. I know you want answers. You deserve them. You will get them. But you must know I never wanted to hurt you. This was no trick or game to me. All my feelings were real. Everything was real to me._

 _So, now your answers you want and deserve. When I first met you on the chatroom I never know it was you I was talking too. When the days went by and we got to know each other. My feelings for you were there and strong._

 _When I asked to meet you at the Halloween Ball it didn't know I was meeting you. I was scared and nervous. I didn't know what I was walking into. Then midnight hit and you came. You were definitely the last person I thought it would be. You had no clue it was me._

 _I was scared that you won't like re for me. I know you looked at me as a fellow Dauntless member. That was it. So, when you wanted to unmask me and find out who you were really talking too, I just ran. Leaving you there confused. But you didn't give up on me I know you had my necklace._

 _How everything turned out was not the way I wanted you to find out. I was going to tell you soon. But Peter did it instead. But Tank was the one who was pulling the strings. She was the one who didn't want me to tell you when I ass ready. That is why that one fight turned out how it did. She found out I was dropping clues to you. So, when she got expelled because of me She wanted to take it in her hands._

 _I don't know how you feel about everything. I hope you are not mad at me. But here you are the answers you are looking. Hope that clears up few things. I hope one day that we can return what we use to be. I am sorry how everything happened. I wanted to be different._

 _Tris._

*Four's POV*

I was relaxing in my room. Just laying on my bed thinking everything over. I then heard a knock at my door. I got up to see who it is. When I opened it there was no one there. I looked around to see if any was hanging around. But instead I saw a letter.


	45. Chapter 45

(A/N: Just thought I let you of my readers that how this story is going… It might be end soon. Just thought I Would prepare you guys for it.)

I was relaxing in my room. Just laying on my bed thinking everything over. I then heard a knock at my door. I got up to see who it is. When I opened it there was no one there. I looked around to see if any was hanging around. But instead I saw a letter.

I picked it up and shut my door. It didn't say who it Was from on the envelope. It only had my name on it. I opened it and started to read it. I read it all over three times. It was from Tris. She was explaining everything in it.

*Tris' POV*

I was hiding out on the train. It was calming to me. People have been coming on and off. But no one bothered me I just sat there alone. Until I heard,

"Thought we could find you here."

I looked to see Chris, Will, Edward, Myra, and Austin standing there. I gave them a small smile. They all came and sat around me.

"You okay r is?" Myra asked me.

"I think So. I wrote a letter explaining everything to him. I left it at his door." I told them.

"That's amazing Tris. Now the ball is in his court." Chris said.

"Yeah. I just hope he doesn't hate me." I told than truthfully.

"How could he hate you? You are amazing, talented, Caring, smart, down to earth, big heart person." Austin told me.

"Four has to be stupid if he gets mad at you for following your heart. "Edward told me.

"Thanks guys. I really needed to hear that." I told them.

"Always. That's what friends ore for." Myra told me. We then did a group hug.

*Four's POV*

I kept looking everything over in this letter. I then heard a knock at the door. I quickly got up to get the door. I was hoping it was Tris. When I opened the door to see my two friends Zeke and Lauran.

"Thought it was someone else? "Zeke asked me. My face must have said it all.

"Yeah. But I should have known better. Mostly when I got this. "I told them handing them the letter.

They looked the letter over. Zeke looked at me and asked,

"What are you going to do?"

"Four here is the answers you wanted. Trust me. Everything is here. I should know. So, what are you going to do? "Lauran told me.

I took the letter back and looked over again. She is right. AII the answers I wanted are there. There is only one thing left to do. I ran my hand throw my hair. I then left my room. I left my friends standing there confused. But I know what I am doing.


	46. Chapter 46

I took the letter back and looked over again. She is right. AII the answers I wanted are there. There is only one thing left to do. I ran my hand throw my hair. I then left my room. I left my friends standing there confused. But I know what I am doing.

*Tris' POV*

After we hide on the train for a while all together. We headed back to the Pit. But I was going back to my room. I have a lot of work to do. I hope I made the right choose. I said good bye to my friends and went to my room.

It is the next day. I haven't seen Four at all. So, he must have made his choose over everything. I don't blame him. He has the right to hate me and not wanting to see me. Another day thing is that Tank is back.

"Hey, if you want to fake sick today. I will cover for you." Chris suggested to me.

"No. I am going to have to face them both sooner or later. Why not now. I am not going to hide anymore." I told her truthfully.

"Okay. But if you want to leave any moments because of any reason. I will cover for you. Just send me a text saying done. I got your back." Chris told me.

"Deal. Thanks Chris." I told her.

"Always. Come on." She told me.

We meet up with our friends in the Pit. They were all going to take the train to school. But I kind of wanted to walk. I need to clear my mind before I get to the drama. So, I told them I will meet up with them at school. We went our own ways.

*Four's POV*

I couldn't find her yesterday. So, hoping I will see her today when she comes to get on the train. I was standing there waiting. But I haven't seen her yet. I then saw all our friends. But she wasn't with them. I looked over to Lauren.

"She wanted to walk to clear her head." She told me.

I don't blame her for wanting some time alone. I found out this morning at breakfast that Tank was back. I was pissed. I went to Max trying to figure out why she was back so soon.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _When I got up this morning I had one mission today. I have to find Tris and talk to her. I don't want her thinking I hate her or anything. So, I went to the dining hall for breakfast. I didn't see Tris at all. She might be coming later. But instead I see the one person I thought I won't see again._

 _Standing by Peter was Tank. She had this evil grin on her face when she saw me. I went over to Zeke. I then asked,_

 _"When did she get back?"_

 _"Last night." He told me._

 _"Are you kidding me? Why is she back?" I asked him. I know he didn't have the answers I wanted to know. But it is just one of those things that come out of your mouth._

 _"I have no idea man. But the big question. Does Tris know?" He asked me._

 _"I have no idea." I told him. If she doesn't know. She will be surprised. If she does know. She must be upset or scared she is back._

 _I then left the dining room without even getting breakfast. Food is not my main important right now. Tris is. I went to see Max. I just walked right into his office. He looked surprised to see me. I then asked,_

 _"What is Tank doing back here? I thought she was suspended."_

 _"She was. But she is back." He told me._

 _"I can see that. But why?" I asked._

 _Max didn't say anything to me at first. He then said,_


	47. Chapter 47

_Max didn't say anything to me at first. He then said,_

 _"Just between you and me. Her father donated a ton of money to the school. So, by doing that she could be back in. I think it's not right. But don't worry Tris will be fine. She is strong. Also, they are never going to up against each other in class."_

 _"Okay. I know she can handle herself. But I am still worry." I told him truthfully._

 _"I know. But there isn't much we can do. But be there for her." He told me. I know Max cares and like her. Even if she gets under his skin. He took a liking her because of who she is. He will never admit it to her._

 _"I know. I am going to head out." I said. I then walked to wait for Tris so I can talk to her._

 _*End of Flash Back*_

I then jumped on the train. I lend against the door and looked out. I didn't really want to talk to anyone. But I will wait for her outside of school. I know I will get there before her. It's just now figuring out which entry she might enter from.

*Tris's POV*

I know this is going to be a hard day. Tank came back this morning or sometime last night. She is probably going to make or try to make my life a living hell. But I won't let her. She will not make my life hell. This is my life and I will not let her ruin it.

When I got to school I went into the back entry. I really didn't want to run into Tank or Peter. I won't get into trouble this early. I just headed to my locker. But of course, my luck one of them are there. Ready to start some trouble. Standing there at my locker was Tank and Peter wasn't that for behind.

"Hello there, Tris. Did you miss me?" She asked me.

"Truthfully, it was better without you here. We throw a party when you got kicked out." I said very sarcastic.

People were coming around and looking over at us. She then said,

"You think you are so tough. But here is the thing. NO one thinks you are. To everyone you are just a weak scared stiff. If you thought for one moment that Four would ever see you in that way. You were crazy."

"Then I'm crazy. But I do know one thing. You only try to put me down because you are jealous of me. Everyone knows it. I don't know what is going to hot teen with me and Four. But I do know that he will never with you." I told her.

She didn't say o thing. But instead…

(A/N: Hey readers. So, the next chapter might be the last one. I know this one is short. But I have an amazing chapter coming up. Just wait and be patience with me.)


	48. Chapter 48

She didn't say anything. But instead she throws a punch at me. I dodge it. I was not going to do this again. She thinks if she starts throwing her fists everything will work for her. But she is so wrong. I was not going to fight with her. It won't lead nowhere. But I will not just stand here and let her turn me into her own punching bag. I will defend myself.

*Four's POV*

I was waiting out the entry she would probably take because it is the closet to where Dauntless would come in. I was standing there when everyone else was running inside. The only time I see Dauntless run like that is if there is a good fight going on.

"Man, you got to see this. Tris and Tank are going at it again. This time Tris isn't taking it." Zeke said coming up to me. I then ran behind him. What was this all about? Why were they fighting again? But one thing I know was that Tris didn't start it. She is going to end it.

I pushed throw the crowd to get to the front. All of friends and most of dauntless were standing there watching. No one was getting in the middle of it. That would be the last thing anyone would do. But I could see that no one was needing too. Tris was handling herself great.

*Tris's POV*

I have dodging most of her kicks and punches. But she has got me a few good times. But I barely throw any of my own. When I did was just to try to get her down. I then saw my opening. I took it. I did one stiffened with my leg and my feet hit the side of her. She went down.

I looked at her and said,

"Enough. I am done letting you walk over me. I won't. This is over. Just leave me alone. I will leave you alone. You have lost, and I am not giving you what you want. I am better than that."

I looked around the crowd and then my eyes landed on Four. I turn to grab my things, but I was stopped by Lauren. She was blocking my away. I gave her a pleading look to move.

*Four's POV*

This was my time to talk to her. I don't care if everyone was here watching or not. I saw Lauren won't let her leave. I walked to the middle of the circle the crowd made. I touched Tris's shoulder and turned her to look at me.

She won't look at me in my eyes. But I didn't need her too. I left her chin up. I then did the one thing I wanted to do for a while. I lend in and kissed her. She was surprised by it. She wasn't expecting that. But she then kissed me back.

"Tris, I am sorry it took me that long to open my eyes. But I want to let you know. I am not made at you for anything. I am happy that you are my mystery Cinderella. I want you be my girlfriend and my Cinderella." I told her.

She looked at me and smiled. She then said,

"Really?"

"Yeah really." I said.

*Tris's POV*

I can't believe this. That was not what I was excepting. I really thought he never wanted to see me again. But I was wrong. He wanted to be with me. I want to be his. I then lend in for another kiss. I don't care if everyone was watching. We then heard clapping and whistling.

We lived happy ever after. For now. Hey, I am still young. We never know what is going to happen in the future. But that was my Cinderella story.

(A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. This is the ending of this story. If you liked it go check out my other stories. Thanks for staying with me on this one. Keep on reading and writing. Love always.)


End file.
